1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology concerning wrap film cutters. More particularly, relates to a creative and improved wrap film cutter that can cut the wrap film easily and smoothly by the length needed through a light pressing motion onto the lid.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Conventional wrap film sold in the market has a saw attatched and exposed on the package to cut the film by the length needed, but this kind of cutting method needs both hands to coordinate to complete with tearing motion. The unhandy cutting always causes the floppy film to be twisted to a mass in tearing. Besides, the exposed saw on the package could hurt the user if not carefully, so it is somehow dangerous.
Another conventional way to cut the wrap film is by moving a blade on the cutter. The sharp blade may cut the film smoothly and improve the problem of the film being twisted to a mass in tearing. But, since in this way the blade must be moved through a full span, it won't be convenient to the user if he needs to hold a heavy utensil with one hand and do a full span cutting motion with another hand at the same time. Also, since his hands can't keep in balance and steady the film is often twisted to a mass by the moving blade. It still causes inconvenience for use.